Boundaries
by ESTK
Summary: There were reasons why they couldn't be together. KevEdd


Boundaries  
ESTK

* * *

"I wish you best of luck in your game today Kevin. Truly, I'm disheartened that I will not be able to attend it, but…"

"I got it dorko. You don't gotta' explain anything."

A small smile played along Double D's lips. Tonight was the last football game of the season, of Kevin's high school football career and Double D was missing it to study for a final. A final that both Kevin and Edd knew he would be able to pass without studying.

"However, I believe Eddy and Ed will be in the stands, selling popcorn and candies. There's no doubt in my mind that they'll cheer you on," Double D said, filling the silence.

"That makes me feel better," Kevin said with a roll of his eyes.

Edd giggled into his hand. How right he was. Edd already knew that Eddy was scheming to con the audience with overpriced snacks and beverages rather than support Kevin in his last game.

To tell Kevin otherwise when the both of them knew Eddy's greedy nature would be too far-gone of a lie.

Edd watched Kevin run his hands through his hair, feeling the pounds in his chest reverberate throughout his body. He so badly wanted to stay here and cheer his friend on and have some haphazardly scheming fun with Eddy and Ed in the stands, but he just couldn't.

To see Kevin go out with a bang was a luxury he could not afford, especially knowing that _she_ was going to be around. Seeing the two of them, her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her lithe body tore Double D to pieces in ways that he couldn't explain.

"Given the win/lose statistics of the opposing team and our school's team, you won't have much trouble defeating them. I expect to hear good news from you when the game's over," Edd said lightly.

"It'd be cool if you could watch it though, but I have to go. See you man," Kevin said giving Edd a pat on the arm.

Edd watched him jog across the field, towards his team.

It was funny how things changed in the past few years. The Ed's have met some common ground with Kevin some time ago, two years ago to be precise. What happened, Double D couldn't really remember, but he was so happy to have made a new friend outside the trio, it didn't really matter.

He just didn't expect any feelings to surface.

"Sockhead! Hurry up! The game's gonna start!"

"Double D! I'm dressed like a candy cane."

Edd's head snapped, seeing the familiar face of Eddy and Ed waving manically at him from the stands. With a smile, Edd approached them, standing at the foot of the side stands. He glanced them over, amused by their choice in uniform.

"Unfortunately, I will not partake in this event. I have matters to take care of at home." Edd nervously tugged his beanie, seeing realization dawn on Eddy's face.

"That's a load of crap Double D and you know it." Eddy paused. "Wait right there, I'll come right down. Come on you big lug."

Edd bit his lip, bracing himself for the talk that Eddy was about to give him. Over time, Eddy had grown to be greatly perceptive of Edd and his ways. And when Edd had decided to come out to his two friends, he didn't expect them to be so accepting.

"_You're our friend Double D. We love you just the way you are,"_ _Ed said, engulfing the two in a big hug._

'_Yeah, what lumpy said. I just wish you had more taste.'_

Double D couldn't be more thankful to have them as friends.

"What's the deal sockhead? Why're you going home when this is bonehead's last game of the year, hell for our whole high school career? Wouldn't you want to cheer jug head on?" Eddy started, his arms crossed in front of him.

"It's complicated Eddy," Edd mumbled, unsure on what to say. How could he outright say the reason why he didn't want to stay is because he didn't want to see _them_ together? It was so petty, so childish.

"Spit it out Double D," Eddy said, his brow raised.

"It could be the possibility of seeing the two together…" Edd bit back a defeated sigh. There was no escaping Eddy. But that's why he and Ed are his best friends. They knew when something was wrong and knew when to pick at Edd for the answer.

"That blue-haired Kanker and shovel-chin?"

Edd nodded his head.

A little over a month ago, Kevin had informed Edd that he had decided to start seeing Marie and from there, evolved into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It was a definite surprise since the time he's spent with Kevin, she was never to be seen.

But once Edd discovered how prominent she was in his life, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt and upset.

However, as rational as Edd was, he's always told himself that Kevin owed him nothing. He wasn't gay nor would he return any feelings that Edd held for him.

It was only a one-sided relationship and there was nothing else to it than that.

"Seeing that this is his last game and that she is his current love interest, I would imagine that they would both be here." Edd fidgeted. Saying it out loud made him feel so self-conscious, as if everyone else was tuning in to their conversation.

"Sockhead, for someone so smart, you're pretty dumb when it comes to these things. Listen, so what if he has a blue-haired bimbo as his girlfriend, what's important is that you're here to root him on. Hell, I would want you here if it was me," Eddy said, putting his arm around Edd's shoulders.

"Double D, regret not coming to support your friends, not seeing them happy with someone else." Ed added.

"You guys are right! What was I thinking? This is the last game of the season! I'd be mad if I didn't come out for the last time," Edd said, feeling empowered.

His friends were right. He couldn't just abandon a friend, especially Kevin. He had to show his support and if it hurt, then so be it.

"Here's your uniform. Grab as much customers as you possibly can!" Eddy said in a sing-song voice.

Edd smiled, following the two up to the stands. Tonight was going to be a good night. He'll make sure of it.

"Oh, Double D. I want some snacks!" A voice rang out from the crowd.

"Just a moment. I'll be right – " Edd's eyes widened, meeting the gaze of the blue-haired Kanker he was trying to avoid.

"Get lost Kanker, our services aren't available to you," Eddy sneered from behind Edd. He moved, adopting an offensive stance in front of Edd.

"Even if I had a little extra cash to spare?" A small smile played along Marie's lips as she waved three twenty-dollar bills.

"Your money isn't needed," Eddy said without losing a beat.

Edd glanced at Eddy, surprised that he would reject a bountiful offer of cash.

"Eddy, I'll be fine," Edd said reassuringly. Giving Eddy a nod, he made his way towards the pale-skinned girl. How often was it that they would be offered $60 on the get-go?

"Thank you Ms. Marie, what shall I get for you?" Edd said with a smile on his face.

"Sit with me and watch the game, I'd love to talk to you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I have – "

"I'll throw in another forty for shorty over there, now shut up and sit down with me. I would love to get to know _my_ boyfriend's best friend. After all, it was only you two before he started dating me, right?" In her hand she waved another two twenty-dollar bills.

There she goes again with that seemingly innocent smile. Back when they were kids, she would always smile that same way right before she pounced on him. It was no matter, he was there for one reason alone and that was to keep her company. Edd pocketed her money and sent Eddy another glance. Edd knew that Eddy would be watching them from a distance. There was no way Eddy was going to let Marie eat him alive.

"To what pleasure do I owe you, Marie?" Edd started slowly. Why she wanted him here was beyond him.

"I hate football, I think it's such a juvenile sport. Don't you think? Seeing them smack each other down, might as well play wrestling, right?" Marie started, her voice low.

"I do enjoy football, the competition and the strategies are always interesting to watch come into play."

Edd wasn't sure where this was going. Was she trying to debate with him? Or simply make small talk? Whatever it was, he didn't understand why she was here if she didn't like football.

'_Perhaps it's her relationship with Kevin is what's fueling her to attend the games.'_

The game droned on, every so often Marie would make a sardonic comment to which Edd would reply, just for the sake of having something to talk about.

"A goal!" Edd said, brightening at the sight of Kevin run through the field after making a goal for his team. Edd shot up from the stands, clapping his hands. His eyes trailed after Kevin and as if reading his mind, Kevin scanned the stands, his eyes falling on him.

Edd waved, slightly embarrassed to be one of the few still standing.

"It's sooo obvious you like him, you know that right?"

Hearing her voice broke Edd out of his trance and he glanced at the blue-haired girl. Edd swore he felt his blood run cold and that he wasn't the only one who could hear the beat of his heart.

"He is after all my friend," Edd started out slowly. There was no need to assume that she thought that he was attracted to Kevin. She wasn't implying that just yet.

"Cut the fluff, Edd. You know what I mean. I can tell when you're staring at him whenever we're together. How you turn your head when he talks to you so he wouldn't see that pretty little blush run through your face. How excited you look when he comes up to you and makes small talk for things that don't even matter. You're so easy to read, I'm pretty sure he knows that you have nothing but dirty feelings for him."

"Sit down, or do you want everyone else to hear what we're talking about," Marie hissed, her eyes hard and steely.

Edd obediently obliged. Seeing how she was so casually talking, no one would be honing in on their conversation. If she started bellowing at the top of her lungs, that would be a problem.

Goodbye to normalcy. Goodbye Kevin...

"I'm sure you thought that it was very odd when he chose to be with me, right?" Marie paused, searching Edd's face for any sort of acknowledgement. And for a moment, Edd considered answering her, but he decided not to. What he thought didn't matter, because they were already together.

"Listen, the very reason why he's with me is what you fear the most."

At that statement, everyone rose in the stands, roaring with pride. The game was done and over with.

"Go ahead and see Kevin first, I'll give you that courtesy."

Edd stumbled off the stands and onto the ground. Eddy quickly came to Edd's side, his hand on his shoulder.

"How'd it go sockhead? She didn't do anything to ya', did she?" Eddy asked, concern lacing his words.

"I'll just go ahead congratulate Kevin and go home. This is the money she gave me for spending time with her," Edd said, absent-mindedly handing him the money. Edd headed towards the center of the field, where Kevin and his team celebrated their win. Edd didn't even hear Eddy yell for him to come back and his demands to let him know what Marie said. Edd just wanted to see Kevin.

The very reason he's with her is because of what he feared the most? Did Kevin know that Edd harboured romantic feelings towards him? Edd's stomach plummeted, was dating her a tactic to keep him at bay?

'_Oh dear…'_

"Double D!"

Edd's head snapped to the direction of his name being called. He saw Kevin bound towards him, his war paint fading away due to his sweat. His red hair was matted against his forehead, but even though he looked like a mess, Edd couldn't help but think how lovely he looked.

"I thought you were heading home to study, man!" Kevin said, rubbing Edd's head. Kevin grinned widely, his excitement and adrenaline fueling his animated movements.

"It is after all, your last game. How could I call myself your friend if I missed it?"

"It means a lot man. Thank you for sticking around. Dude, I was pretty bummed that you were going to head home, I mean I know studying is important to you and all, but it made everything cooler to know that you were here." Kevin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Edd felt his face grow hot.

'_He doesn't mean it like that. He doesn't mean it like that,'_ Edd told himself, fighting to keep the butterflies down.

"I'm glad I decided to stay."

"Babe! Congratulations."

Edd stiffened, his eyes cast downwards. Of course she had to be here, it was only natural that his girlfriend would be among the first few to congratulate him on a job well done. But Edd didn't want to be here any longer. It hurt seeing them together, it hurt him down to the very core.

"I've…overstayed, I must get going. Those A's won't earn themselves now," Edd said, turning on his heel. He had to get out of there before the sting in his eyes grew to something more.

"Wait! Double D – "

"Farewell Kevin, Marie. See you in school tomorrow!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Kevin turned to Marie, his eyes cold and accusing. Edd wouldn't have left that abruptly if nothing happened and while he was playing his game. Double Dweeb would have taken the time to relish his win alongside him as he's always had. Kevin knew that something was off when he noticed that Marie and the dork were sitting next to each other.

"What did you do," he asked darkly, his eyes narrowing.

"Walk with me babe. Don't make a scene in front of everyone. Don't want to disappoint anyone important, now do you?" Marie said smoothly.

Kevin gritted his teeth and followed the blue-haired girl off the field and into the parking lot. She had a lot of explaining to do. If she said anything to his dork…

"What the fuck did you do, Marie?" Kevin hissed once they were out of earshot.

"Temper. Temper," Marie drawled.

Kevin grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at him. He searched her blank face. She wasn't scared of him, not that he was trying to. But she looked at him so emotionless, he didn't understand why such a person existed. Why she did the things she did. Why she put him in these situations and took pleasure in seeing him stressed and upset baffled him.

To put it bluntly, she was a bitch with an agenda.

"The fuck did you say to the dweeb?" he repeated slowly.

"Simple, that you are _mine_ and that there's nothing else to it than that," Marie said, placing her hands on his face. She tapped her forefinger against his lips, her dipping from his lips to his eyes.

She snaked her hands around his neck and pulled herself to him, laying a soft kiss on his lips. Kevin pursed his lips, disgusted to feel her lips on his.

"You already know the rules Kevin. I've already told you," Marie paused, "unless, you want him to end up at some bottomless pit because of you?"

"No," Kevin said defeated. He clenched his fists, unable to vent out his anger. How could he have gotten this far? This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want Marie in the slightest. He never did.

"Then stop trying to want him. Tell me, how good does it sound that someone of his status can survive? Sure, you have your muscles, you have your respect. But what about him? He won't survive."

"I'll protect him," Kevin hissed.

"All the time? When he goes out, you'll trail after him like a sick puppy. Guarding him and making sure no harm happens to him? Get real, red," Marie scoffed.

"Being with me, keeps our asset safe. You don't want to be the reason why he's hurt, right?" Marie said enclosing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"I hate you," Kevin said, his voice quivering with emotion. He really did, from the bottom of his heart. There was nothing else he felt for the blue-haired female, for instilling this seed of fear into heart that if he ever openly loves Edd the way he wanted to, Edd'll end up paying for it.

But most importantly, he hated her for being the reason why they were so distant now.

"And that's fine with me, because at the end of the day. We know who's right," Marie said, pulling away to look at him straight in the eyes.

Kevin sighed, defeated, his arms falling limply to his sides. Marie pulled him to another tight embrace, a smile on her lips.

'_And I'll keep you two apart for however long I can.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I was going to put Nazz as Kevin's girlfriend, but I felt like Marie was much more conniving than Nazz and so I threw her in there instead.

I edited a few things and added a little this and that here and there. I really like oneshots, and I don't know, I might make this a two-shot or a drabble series. I'm not entirely certain. I hope you guys like it and leave me some reading candy in the process. I really feel like there should be more to this fandom since the creators left so many loose ends we can feed from. I hope to hear from you guys soon!


End file.
